Hetch Hetchy Group Camp
".]] Hetch Hetchy Group Camp is a campground in Del Valle Regional Park, south of Livermore, California. The campground is located on the northern shore of Lake Del Valle in a giant meadow, and is accessible by a half-mile hike. In "Fathers and Sons Campout 2012", the Fathers and Sons Campout is held here. Dallin Earl, John Wright, Jaren Garff, Jeremy Glenn, Jeff Reed, Teddy Wright and Travis Neal try to climb onto the campground bathroom roof. They get John up on the roof, but he immediately gets scared. They tell him to heave himself up. He does, and he replies by yelling, "That SUCKED!" on the bathroom roof at Hetch Hetchy Group Camp.]] Jaren, already on the roof, holds onto the top of the roof, and Dallin tries to climb up with Jaren's foot. Jaren's shoe is too loose, so think of something else. Teddy suggests he uses John, who's sitting next to the chimney. John straddles the chimney, and Dallin grabs onto his leg, and heaves himself up onto the roof. Teddy tries to climb up on the garbage can, but it starts to tip. Jeff catches the can just in time. Jeremy tries just heaving himself up, but it doesn't work. Then, Chris Glenn appears out of nowhere on the roof. It turns out, Aden Hales boosted him up, and he got up way quicker than anyone else. They find a big spider in the corner of the bathroom. Jeremy, John, and Travis set up a tarp to go to sleep on. Ryan Hales comes by and kills a mouse with a stick with nails in it. Ryan guts it out, and John gets mad at him for killing an innocent creature. The next morning, John wakes up to Anthony Lowe standing above him. Anthony tells John that Jeremy said he wanted to play Tapout with him. He pins John a few times with his knee. , Dallin Earl, Chris Glenn, and Jaren Garff on the bathroom roof at Hetch Hetchy Group Camp, "Fathers and Sons Campout 2012".]] After breakfast, Jeremy and Travis pack up their stuff. Jeremy finds a pillbug on the tarp, and starts messing around with it. He makes two bugs "fight". He moves one around with a stick to make it look like they're fighting. He then tries knocking out the bugs with John's pillow. In "Fathers and Sons Campout 2013", Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, Teddy Wright, and Travis Neal at campground bathroom, trying to climb onto the roof. Teddy and Jaren hold a garbage can steady so Dallin can climb up. Dallin, who hasn't jumped in a while because of a broken leg, takes a while to heave himself up. He eventually does, and Jaren and Teddy help push his legs up. Jaren then climbs up onto the garbage can. He grabs Dallin's arm and jumps up onto the roof. They all get up on the roof and watch the campfire from far off. Travis flashes "HELLO" in morse code with his phone flashlight. and Christian Hair at Hetch Hetchy Group Camp "Fathers and Sons Campout 2013"]] They then get off the roof and go over to the campfire. Brayden Rasmussen plays "Hallelujah" and "Blackbird" on Travis' guitar, while Mike Rasmussen and Travis sing along. After the campfire, they go to Dallin's giant tent. They find out one of the corners keeps blowing inward from the wind, so Teddy and Travis try to fix it. The stake won't stay in the ground because the ground is too soft, so they put everyone's stuff in the corner to weigh it down. After reading an issue of Game Informer and hearing some younger kids' scary stories in the other room, they go to bed. The next morning, they have breakfast, and Sam Lowe comes running into camp with a giant fish on a metal pole. It turns out it was already dead, and he had just speared it. The younger kids take the fish and throw it in the fire until it's burnt. They then run to the lakeside and throw it back into the water in hopes that it'll come back to life. After breakfast, everyone packs up their stuff and head out. Featured In * Fathers and Sons Campout 2012 * Fathers and Sons Campout 2013 Category:Livermore Key Places Category:Alameda County Key Places Category:California Key Places Category:USA Key Places